Compensation for output decline in a video display such as an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display may be used to preserve image quality as a display ages. The data used to perform such compensation may be stored in compressed form to reduce memory requirements; however, errors in such compressed data may accumulate unevenly resulting in loss of image quality.
Thus, there is a need for an improved system and method for stress compensation.